Talk:Pure Was Li Ming
Wow, anti Condition-pressure? :O Wow, Rt/D, combine with Featherfoot Grace and Recovery and Conditon-reducing runes and mods to make yourself immune? I remember back when using 5x "Rune of Recovery" made you immune to Dazed and Deep Wound. Fun stuff. (T/ ) 02:26, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Is there a cap to condition-time-reduce? Cuz I really don't care about being Blinded or Dazed for 1 sec... Snow Phoenix 23:26, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Izzy says there is, but no one has tested it. --Kale Ironfist 00:05, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Shame it doesn't have PwK's duration; for that reason I don't think it's as good a non-elite requisite pot as PwK. The extinguish effect is a lot more interesting than the feathfoot effect to me. As BHA counters go this really is as strong as it gets. Phool 22:32, 7 August 2007 (CDT) One second cast time, AoE + multi condition removal in decent range. Sure the recharge is a little bad to be condition removal but it can -somewhat- be pre-cast or atleast held upon until needed rather than on the spot. Zulu Inuoe 09:06, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Correct me if I' wrong, but the name of this seems to be a reference to a South Park episode where Eric Cartman thinks that he is a Vietnamese prostitute named Ming Li. Since the name of this spell implies purity, which is definitely opposite of prostitution, they have reversed the first name with the last name (i.e. Ming Li to Li Ming). :That's like...the furthest stretch ever. 15:14, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::C'mon...if they've got a rit spell named "Energetic Was Lee Sa", I gotta be getting pretty close. :::What does Lee Sa have anything to do with it. I agree with Shido. It is a stretch. --Lann 17:25, 14 August 2007 (CDT) This skill owns Elite called Song of Purification. xiko's little sister this skil seems to me like a more expensive, longer recharging (twice as long, actually), and ultimately, less useful version of resilient was xiko. xiko also gives regen for hexes. the only use i see for this skill is paired with martyr, and even then i doubt this will get serious play in its current state. --Bellis 15:00, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :This skill pulls pressure off the party, and is effective at the standard Channeling Ritualist split of 16/13/4. OoS gives an intelligent Ritualist all the energy they will ever need, so cost is not an issue. Xiko is only useful for the Ritualist, while this pulls a large amount of conditions off most, if not all, of the party.--Lost Reaverbot 18:38, 6 September 2007 (CDT) lazy lazy 4 times the basically the same body, only different heads. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 22:29, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :What, you mean a female body on each? What else would you expect? They really aren't all that identical.--Darksyde Never Again 20:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::U blind or what? in what way, expect the light and the heads are they NOT identical? same pose, same body ( almost ), same background...Majnore 21:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::"Except the light and the heads" Oh, that is just 75% of the icon, my bad... (T/ ) 21:15, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::75% come on!! dont u think its identical?? this is ten times more identical than for example Reckless Haste and Impale!! Majnore 06:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::y u b liek dat? u not heard of a tehme hav u? itz a thme so datz y anet mad dem liek dat. I'm sorry about that but I really couldn't help myself --Blue.rellik 07:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :I think it looks like from right to left they are getting younger to older finally turns into Lee Sa who is crazy old lady!!:O So in whole process it went from Nice Pretty Naomei to Crazy Old Lee Sa :( Jububju 04:16, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's not lazy, it's extremely clever. Concepting and creating visual designs like icons takes time and effort, and the icon designers at ANet were also clearly always under heavy pressure (see: all the post-Prophecies Mesmer icons for some glaring examples). On the skillbar, all these icons are clearly differentiated from each other, even at a glance. That's all that matters. They took a basic design -- portrait in a frame -- and stretched it out cleverly by modifying the bits that catch the eyes most. The male-portrait item spells have the same deal (it's one basic face/body doodled on multiple ways to make it visually distinctive). There are some terribly lazy/rushed icons in GW, but I wouldn't say these are among them. -- AudreyChandler 08:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Related to other... Shouldn't this be related to other partywide condition removal like Cautery Signet or Extinguish? Not related to restoration this skill is not related to restoration. Changed it to recovery. -- Feardrake. 21:34, 8 December 2007 (UTC) This skill rocks at even rank 3! I use this on my paragon party defender and its freaking leet with even just the tid-bits from maxing two of my paragon attributes. Its great to used against: Trappers(like every other mob in EoTN) Stupid blinding rangers in crystal desert lava(to a lesser extent simply cause it doesnt last long anyhow) desease/poison(typically after the battle so you can move on without dgening to death) FoW(although in the first parts of Fow there isnt many conditions;later on you find it party wide) Im sure there are other places but i havnt had a chance to explore with it every where. 10e 1cast 20recharge....like 75% of the paragon shout/chants. I only have rank 12 leadership so 6e back and pretending its a 15e shout (which 2 of my skills are) its really only 1e more then those. Not being spamable i wont burn my energy out accidently...sexy skill. Now all i need is a decent hex remover (hex breaker aria is nice but I rarely have it charged till after battle)--JRyan 17:23, 16 January 2008 (UTC) pure was li ming Pure was lemming? am i the only one who saw this? anomaly guys, thats a bug alright! its not an anomaly when the animation is there when it would expire, even if dropped earlier, its a bug. Im changing it --Majnore 08:21, 26 March 2008 (UTC)